Have You Seen Her? I Think She's My Wife
by Clair Hanger and Paki-Chan
Summary: Ah Las Vegas. Where what happens there, stays there. Hardcore Drinking? Hardcore Hangover? Married by a giant Elvis impersonator? Searching the streets of Las Vegas for your unknown Wife? Well thats just the icing on the cake for Aoshi. AU, AxM


Author's Notes: **We DO NOT OWN** Rurouni Kenshin!

_'thought_'..."spoken" ...****.Text messages****

* * *

><p><strong>More Detailed Summery:<strong> "After this I'm quitting drinking..." Sanosuke said has he shoved pictures at random peoples faces. "You seen or know her?" "Nonono" "Why you looking for her?" "She's...lost" "And who is she to you?" "She's...my Wife... I lost my wife" Aoshi said as he looked at the picture of the unknown girl who shared a wedding band with him. Either he was never coming back to Las Vegas, or he was never drinking, Aoshi felt compelled to chose to leave both "Habits" "I can't believe it ended up being Aoshi...I guess we both lose the bet?" Eiji and Yahiko nodded in agreement. This was turning into a disaster...or maybe that already happened...

Ah Las Vegas. Where what happens there, stays there. Hardcore Drinking? Hardcore Hangover? Married by a giant Elvis impersonator? Searching the streets of Las Vegas for your unknown Wife? Well thats just the icing on the cake for Aoshi.

* * *

><p>Aoshi was quietly reading books in the library of Tokyo University. He was much ahead from his other classmates on Summer Vacation work, but he just really wanted it all out of the way, just in case he found new information regarding his thesis, and might he say he was doing a mighty good job getting ahead. He felt very proud of himself. Nothing and nobody would interrupt him from finishing.<p>

Aoshi smiled down at his work as he copied some information onto his laptop.

Boy was he wrong.

"Aoshi!" Said person closed his eyes. "There you are man! We've been looking everywhere for ya!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is a library young man! NOT a social gatherin!" a little old lady who seemed to pop out of nowhere reprimended both.

"What do you want Sano?" Aoshi asked rubbing his eyes, then looking up at the rooster headed guy in front of him, he had on a shirt with the sunset backdrop and short pants and sandals, a wide grin on his face.

_'Oh shit!'_ Aoshi closed the computer and slammed his head on it, at the same time he hit his head with both hands. Sanosuke's grin fell off his face.

"You...forgot!" All Sano got from Aoshi was a groan, a pained groan. "Dude you can't bail out on his now!"

"It completely fell off my mind, what with my thesis and all" Aoshi tried to defend as he sat up and began putting away his stuff.

"And where are you going now?" Sano asked, getting ready to chase Aoshi if that had to be the case.

"I don't know man... I don't think I ca-"

"Don't say it man! It's Las Vegas! He paid for your ticket! He needs all of us!"

"Ssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"He may be a cold bastard sometimes, but you know he needs this, I mean his making a commitment! For the REST OF HIS LIFE! He needs his buddy's, and your one of them!" Sano said all this time he was slowing walking up to Aoshi, once destination reached he grabbed Aoshi by the shoulders and shook him with his last words.

_'Saito...'_ Aoshi thought about their friend who after nearly 10 years of a relationship decided to ask for the three rings, the engagement ring, the wedding ring and the suffering. Saito had by chance won tickets all expenses paid for a whole week in the City of Lights, Las Vegas. It had been decided that that's where his Bachelor party would be held at. And he only invited his best of friends, Saito, Himself, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Enishi, Eiji of course and Yahiko so he wouldn't get bored.

"But my thesis-"

"Did you not post in Facebook that you've already finished your all of your work for the summer and your only here because you wanted to get extra ahead on that thesis! It's already 2 years ahead of time! Are you really going to give up an all payed trip to firkkin Las Vegas? The Alcohol? the people? all of the possibility of hooking up! Do you think The Oniwabanshu would really want you to miss out on this? This is once in a life time! Those Ninjas wont move, their in the past, and they'll still be in the past when you come back!"

They had then started walking out of the Library, escorted by the old lady from before, just before they went through the door "If you don't go, I'll gladly take his place, the American's have a place called iHop, international house of pancakes, I have been dying to go"

"Fine" Aoshi stated putting on his black leather jacket over his dark blue simple shirt, complementing his blue jeans, he got looks from every girl, and a few guys, who passed by. Or was it because of Sano's ridiculous outfit? The old lady winked and went back inside to yell at some students who took advantage of her momentary disappearance.

"Alright! You won't regret it, I know you wont!" Sano patted Aoshi on the chest, "Come on" He skipped ahead of Aoshi. Suddenly Aoshi saw where he was headed, a black SUV waiting at the corner, he recognized it as Saito's car, being a police chief did have its perks of course.

"Wait...we're going now? I thought it was in 3 days... I don't even have my stuff"

"None of us do! We were able to get a better deal for the tickets if we left 3 days ahead, we got enough to buy our own wardrobe! Now come on!" Sano pushed Aoshi the rest of the way. They've gone mad!

"Nice of you to join us", He heard his friend Kenshin saying as he opened the back seat door, he could see the younger boys jumping into the back seat to give them room. Sano got in before him, not likeing being stuck between two others, Sano was more open to the contact. Before he could even close the door the SUV was off, and in less than 6 minutes they were at the air port, only checking in what they had, which were basically empty suitcases, they joked that they were going to buy everything they needed over there, everyone laughed, the thing was...it was the truth.

As they waited to board the plane, Aoshi realized that for once in his life, Sanosuke Sagara was right about something, this was a one in a life time situation, and the past wasn't going anywhere, so his thesis would be fine. His beautiful thesis about the Edo Castles Ninjas who fought to protect others, the Oniwabanshu. Their life was basically his life, his parents also loved history, and he was even named after the youngest Okashira the Oniwabanshu had, Aoshi. He loved Japans history, especially Ninja's. To him, Ninja's trumped Pirates any day. Pirates wouldn't even know Ninja's were in the same room as them. Aoshi smirked.

They finally boarded and started the long trip from Japan to Las Vegas, Aoshi promised himself, for this one trip, he would let himself actually enjoy it to the max and it was Saito's last few weeks, not of a free man, or half single man, he has never been that, not with the great woman he was to marry, but his last week of freely being able to spend time with the people he kinda hated most of all in the world, his best friends. What a weirdo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>A VERY LONG FLIGHT LATER!<strong>**

* * *

><p>"What a stupid movie...I mean who does that even happen too?" Aoshi asked to no one really, the seatbelt sign turned off and everyone began to scramble to get up. But our guys decided they wouldn't waste their time, and just wait till everyone was off board, it would be much more easier to move about the cabin.<p>

"Eiji, let's make a bet...cuz I bet that the Hangover movie is the future of Sano"

"Mmmm And just for the heck of it, Kenshin will fall into something too...I like...I accept your bet" Both boy enthusiastically shook upon this, ignoring Kenshin's "Orororor?" from somewhere behind their seats. Indeed that had been ironically the movie they were watching.

Another perk that the winner gets is a personal Limo and driver for the whole stay, just to make sure they didn't get lost, that would be bad reputation. So once there, they saw a smileing young boy with a sign saying "Bachelor Party, H. Saito"

"That would be us"Saito said handing the boy his ID, after analyzing it a little more the boy returned the ID smiling up at Saito. "Congrats Mr. Saito, I'm Seta Soujiro and I'll be your personal driver during your stay here in Las Vegas" Seta smiled to the others and motioned them to follow him outside to where the Limo was at, once outside all they could see was one black Hummer Limo. Seta smiled at them seeing their shocked faces, and pulled out a beeper, pressing it the Limo's lights lit up "Please follow me", they all obeyed with mouths open. Seta opened up the drunk and motioned them to bring closer their...well backpacks and empty suit cases, Seta only smiled a little more. "It's a good plan, buy it all here. I suggest you guys use these" He handed Saito a little book, opening it up they saw there were rather decent Coupons, for food, clothes, drinks, alcohol, passes, casinos, and other cool stuff. "No worries, I have 6 others in case you guys run out" He opened the door inviting them all in.

"Oh this is soo cooool!" Eiji and Yahiko were going crazy inside. Sano immediately opened up the Mini bar and turned on the inside lights, searving a class of champagn for each member, he found sparkling champagn (virgin) and served two for the boys, letting Saito and Kenshin know he wasn't serving alcohol to the kids.

"Hey calm down you two, lets make a toast" Sano anded both boys the drinks, both stared in surprise, thinking they were getting alcohol. Sano handed a glass to everyone and knocked on the glass window ceperating them from Seta, he anded the boy a glass "No worries, it's sparkling champagne, so *clears throat*A toast! To this being the best week of our lives! May we remember it always! Or get so fucked up that we don't remember it! WHOOOOO!"

"CHEERS!" they all greedily drank.

"Off to the hotel first?" Seta asked.

"Yes so we all know where to meet if we split up" Kenshin responsibly said. All the ride they had blaring music, and drinking, with Eiji and Yahiko taking over as kings of the sun roof.

They honked at every car, and every beautiful woman. They stopped as soon as the limo stopped in front of their hotel, and parked. Both boys stared at each other with WTF faces... they immediately jumped down, and pointed out the window, they all stopped talking and drinking, a quiet struck the back seat.

They had arrived at the Circus Circus Hotel Casino. All looking at the side of the window finally Aoshi spoke up. "Seta...is this really our hotel?"

"Hahaha yea, don't be desieved by the outter appierance and name. Believe me, your going to love this place. Anyways here you are, these are for each one of you" he handed Kenshin a white box. He opened it up to find iPhones inside, one for each. "This is so you can call me, any where, any time, my number is already in there. There's a GPS tracking device, so if you don't know, because you have the iPhone, I'll be able to find you. Please carry it with you at all times, here" he handed Kenshin another box "Those are to decorate, covers, holders, whatever helps keep it safe and near you at all times" He got out of the limo and opend the drunk to hand the few stuff to a worker (AN: aaahhh we forgot their name!) of the hotel. They got out of the limo and looked around at the Tent like entrance.

"I see many hot chics in circus outfits...I like this place already!"

* * *

><p>They checked in, and found their Master suite, on the last floor, with view of Las Vegas. The suit was as magnificent as anything they'd ever seen in their life, everything in gold, plasma TV, real plants and flowers all over, the place was meant for kings. (AN: Just imagine the fanciest hotel room you can think of, better than in the Hangover)<p>

Aoshi went into the master bedroom, one large bed... _'well this isn't good...then again who said we'd be sleeping' _He smirked at his own thought, he opened up the closet and smirked "It appears" he said loudly so as to be heard by the others "That we won't have to buy much clothes for fancy and decent places" The others walked in and saw Aoshi opening up the other doors to the closet. Which was filled with Fancy colored button up shirts, suits, the pants to go with it, ties, bow ties, hats, even a selection of canes, and shoes of all sizes with socks.

They all smirked at each other.

* * *

><p>All of the women turned they eyes and heads to stare, men glared, even little girls blushed as to them passing by were sex gods, and they could only see them in slow motion.<p>

They had all freshend up and updated their attire.

Saito re slicked back his hair with gelly, and was showing off his sleek black suit, a white shirt, with a very simple black tie, and shinny black shoes. He decided to wear white gloves.

Kenshin also branded a tight black suit, only instead of a white shirt, his was fuchsia, and he whore no tie. He put his hair in a higher ponytail.

Aoshi decided to dress a little different, putting on a light grey selection of suit pants, black button up shirt and a white tie not very tightly around his neck, leaving the first two buttons undone. (AN: There is in existance a Picture of this in DeviantArt, Search Aoshi Shinomori, a beautiful job done by riotycurls)

Sanosuke decided to go all white, like rich men, white suit, white pants, black shirt and white tie, he decided upon black shoes, white shoes get dirty to fast.

Eiji and Yahiko both wore black suits, shirt not tucked in, Eiji had a tie on, but Yahiko didn't, and both decided to wear sunglasses.

They all looked at themselves in every mirror they passed by, DAMN they looked good. Once out front they saw their limo and driver waiting for them with the door opened and a smile upone his face.

"Damn you guys clean up good!" They nodded in agreement, and went in, last were Eiji and Yahiko. Seta stopped them before going in. "Good choice of clothes, it makes you look older." Seta opened up his wallet and ended each a card, it was a drivers lisence with their picture and names, everything was right, except the age, it said they were turning 21 in 3 hours. "Enjoy boys"

"Awesome! Your the best!" they high fived and in they went.

"Time to take Las Vegas!" Sano screamed in the car and handed each, except the boys, a beer, the mini bar had been restocked. And Seta put the bettle to the mettle.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Authorses Notes: <strong>We are sooo excited for this story! We've already planned the end and everything! IT's just writing the in between parts! Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
